Field of the Invention
This invention relates to landscaping equipment and, more particularly, to powered landscaping equipment that is movable against and relative to subjacent terrain on a wheeled frame.
Background Art
Currently, a number of different types of powered landscaping equipment are constructed using a wheeled frame. Through a graspable handle, an operator can maneuver the equipment relative to subjacent terrain. Within this category of equipment are: a) those apparatus utilizing a rotary line that severs vegetation; and b) those apparatus that generate a controlled pressurized stream of air that can be directed to relocate loose vegetation and other debris situated on the subjacent terrain. Typically, these two types of equipment, characterized respectively as line trimmers and blowers, are made with a dedicated design and with the anticipation that they will be used on a regular basis in extreme environments. Thus, rugged frame structure and high capacity power sources are commonly utilized, as a result of which each piece of equipment is relatively large and has a substantial weight.
For landscaping operations, and even for individual homeowners, that might use both types of equipment, the above dedicated designs have some inherent drawbacks. First of all, the initial purchase of two separate pieces of equipment may involve a substantial expense.
Further, landscape crews typically transport this type of equipment from job to job. Thus, storage space must be separately maintained for each of the pieces of equipment on the trailers or vehicles that are used to transport crews from one site to the next. Space must also be allocated for this equipment at a base location where potentially several crews stage their equipment.
The requirement for these two dedicated types of equipment also multiplies the maintenance steps that must be taken regularly for the equipment.
Another drawback with the blower constructions described above is that they are often designed with fixed configurations that limit their utility. For example, one common blower design utilizes a fan arrangement that rotates around a horizontal axis. A discharge conduit that directs the exiting pressurized air may have a fixed orientation relative to the frame, whereby an operator may have to inconveniently maneuver the equipment to access all required areas and redistribute loose material on the subjacent terrain in a controlled manner. For example, if the discharge conduit is arranged to direct outflow of air so that it is propelled in a single lateral direction, an operator may have to maintain the same orientation of the blower as repeated parallel paths are traveled to progressively accumulate loose material. Further, in narrow areas, it may not be desirable to cause the pressurized air to be propelled laterally, which may cause loose material to be directed into beds and other locations that are to be kept free of such material.
Further, the horizontal orientation of the fan on the blower may create a larger than desired vertical profile to accommodate the fan diameter. Larger designs create problems from the standpoint of storage, transportation, and access at certain sites at which the equipment is utilized.
Another potential problem with existing designs is that they are often difficult to maintain. Dedicated blowers often incorporate complex housings for fan assemblies which may make access thereto difficult as when maintenance or repair is required.
Such complicated designs may also complicate manufacture, which translates into higher equipment cost.
In spite of a long evolution of this type of equipment, the industry continues to seek improved designs that afford, particularly professional users, rugged equipment that is reasonably priced, long-lasting, easy to maintain, convenient to use, and practical to store and transport.